Truth or Dare?
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: One Day Luffy is really bored and he goes out to find Nami to play with him. What will happen when Nami finally agrees to play Truth or Dare with him?   LuNa/Nalu One Shot   A New Re-do version 10x better


**Truth or Dare?**

A light breeze was blowing through the ship, Thousand Sunny.

Its goofy, straw hat wearing captain swung on the swing alone.

That was strange for him. He was usually with his sniper or doctor, playing tag or a game, but not today.

Today, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy was waiting to play with someone different. It was someone totally unexpected and different. Actually, it was the person who always told him to stop playing and messing around.

That person was Luffy's Navigator, Nami.

There was one problem though, Luffy had to convince his hot headed Navigator to play with him.

Luffy swung off of the swing and landed perfectly on his feet. He put his hand on his straw hat and looked around for his navigator.

He went up to her room to see if she was making a map. No luck there.

Luffy walked around the deck to walk up to the kitchen. Once he got there, he forgot about Nami and wanted food. He asked Sanji for food, but got a foot in his face and get shouted at.

"Get out of my kitchen, damn! You just an hour ago!"

"But Sanji-"

"No!"

Once he was kicked out of the kitchen, Luffy remembered what he was doing.

'_Nami. Find Nami so she can play with me!'_

Luffy thought cheerfully, his face not hurting from Sanji's power kicks. He continued across the deck to look where Franky and Usopp did their hammering and cool inventing. Luffy was quickly kicked out by Franky since he didn't want Luffy to see the new invention for Sunny Go.

Luffy gave up on that part of the ship and went to search the rest of the ship.

To his disappointment, Luffy couldn't find Nami anywhere!

Luffy just gave up when he got up to the highest floors of the deck because he thought Zoro was just sleeping there.

Luffy sat on the deck in disappointment and even when Usopp went up to him to ask him to play tag, Luffy rejected.

He wanted to play with Nami! No one else! Yes, this captain was very selfish when it came to spending time with his Nakama.

Shortly after Usopp left, Luffy fell asleep on the deck with his straw hat on his face. He was spread out like a pancake and he was snoring softly.

Well, who could blame him? They were nearing a summer island, so the air was nice and warm and there was a nice light breeze.

Finally Nami had emerged from the bath house on the ship. She had taken a nice long bath and she felt very refreshed.

She had stretched and yawned quite loudly, so this immediately woke her dreaming captain.

Once Nami had even set foot on the lawn deck, Luffy was up and running straight towards her at a fast speed.

"Nami! Nami! Nami!"

"What?"

"Will you play a game with me?"

"Sure- wait what?"

"I said- will you play a game with me?"

"No Luffy-"

"Come on!"

"Fine! Just leave me alone after okay?"

"Yeah yeah! Let's play truth or dare! Usopp and I always play it!"

'_He always plays it with Usopp? They must be really bored…'_

Nami looked at Luffy weirdly when he seemed overly excited. Okay.. It was just a game of truth or dare?

What possibly could this idiot make her say or do? He wasn't that smart… was he?

"Okay fine. Truth or dare Luffy?"

"Truth!"

"Did you steal my chocolate from the pantry?"

"Y-Yeah… My turn! Nami! Truth or dare?"

There was a moment of pause while Nami thought of what to do.

'_Either way Luffy is going to ask me a stupid question or a stupid dare… Why does he want me to play with him…? Well whatever….It's just a game.. What can he possibly come up with?'_

"Dare."

Luffy suddenly had a huge smile on his face, it was brighter than usual and Nami could see traces of a blush on Luffy's face. Luffy slowly leaned in towards Nami's face. It was just a bit too close and he was in her personal space bubble.

Nami lightly blushed as she saw Luffy so close. Every detail on his face seemed to pop out and those blush marks really stood out. Nami's breath was taken away when he dared her.

"I dare you.. To kiss me."

At that moment, Luffy leaned in and kissed her deeply, not even letting Nami respond to him.

Nami wanted to pull away and slap him, but she just wouldn't. Luffy was a really good kisser and he was being very selfish. Luffy just wouldn't let her go from the kiss. Nami's world was spinning in circles and everything seemed a blur. There was this warm and comforting feeling, yet her heart was pumping like it did during Thriller Bark and those nasty zombies. It was a weird feeling that was not only pulsing through Nami, but through Luffy too.

Nami was finally able to break away from Luffy and she blushed heavily at him. She stumbled away from his reach and leaned against the balcony railing.

Nami was looking at Luffy cautiously and in shock. He just… kissed her! Sure, Nami had always had more feelings for her captain ever since the Arlong events… but Nami had no idea that he felt the same way. Luffy was looking at her as if he was expecting something. Nami couldn't figure out why he had that look on his face. Then she figured it out.

"I - I.. pick Truth."

Nami's voice was shaky and her heart was beating really fast. Luffy was feeling the same way and he felt a bit guilty making Nami back away like that. Did he do something wrong?

"Why are you over there?"

Nami didn't expect that question at the time. If she looked back on the situation she would have guessed his next question, but that question was currently unthought-of. Nami could not find the answer and she noticed Luffy coming towards her slowly.

"I have no answer… T - truth or dare…. Luffy…"

Luffy paused in his movement and looked up to the sky as if he was thinking.

"Dare."

Nami's heart had finally calmed down and she could feel that warm loving feeling inside of her. She knew exactly what she was going to dare him to do. She smiled at the silly captain of her with that 'cat burglar' smile. Luffy rose an eyebrow at this and then game her a smile back.

"I have an answer now… I'm waiting for you to kiss me."

Luffy smiled at her very, very brightly and walked up to her. He gave her a kiss on the lips again and Nami actually kissed back. Therefore, this began Luffy and Nami's little relationship upon the crew, that was created out of a game of child's game of Truth or Dare.

Although, little did they know that a love-cook named Sanji was watching the whole thing.


End file.
